


The Love We Share

by sunny_snake



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Horror, Lesbians, Love, POV First Person, Romance, Surreal, Surreal horror, i promise this is actually good im proud, i seriously love this so much you dont understand, i usually hate first person but i think it works here, i want this to be real, im calling this found family and no one has any say in that, im calling this x reader but its actually self shipping, just a bit of Angst, my wife would not fall for a man, the pov must be a girl thats the only rule, these are my real feelings, tho you could see it as yourself if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_snake/pseuds/sunny_snake
Summary: I am in love with the Groke, and I am not ashamed of it.This is the life that we share.
Relationships: the groke/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	The Love We Share

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i fixated on moomin yesterday and specifically on the groke and hattifatteners on an unexplainably intense level to the point that i wrote this at 4am. i actually am really proud of this. idk who would be looking through these tags but i hope whoever happens to find this will enjoy.

I did not foresee myself falling in love with the Groke. She is a horrifying creature, many think. I also once thought this. But now, I do not think the Groke is horrifying at all. She is wonderful. 

Our love story is not like most love stories. I met her in the dead of the night, deep in woods I do not remember going into. When she appeared I was frightened and I thought she was going to harm me. She is very large compared to me and her appearance is strange to someone not used to it so I do not blame myself for feeling this way. But she did not try to harm me. She did not try to do anything at all. She simply stared at me with what I now know as curiosity and a fascination of sorts. I think she knew, somehow, that us meeting was fate. I knew it too. When she started to go away I simply knew she wanted me to follow.

And so I followed her. I followed her silently for a very long time, I am still not sure how long, in the dark night. It felt much longer than the amount of time a night should last. But finally, we arrived at a small house. I say small, but on the inside it is very vast and seemingly endless. I still do not understand the physics of this place, but I long ago stopped trying to. I have learned to not try to understand this life, and instead be grateful that it was given to me. I am so very grateful for what I have. 

The Groke does not speak. I have never heard her voice and I am not sure she has one at all. But I do not need to hear her speak to feel her love. The Groke and I love each other very much. I know this, and I know she knows as well. I do not speak much anymore, either. I have found I do not need to because the Groke and I understand each other perfectly without using words.

The Groke loves looking at beautiful things, and to her I am the most beautiful thing that there is. She often stares at me for hours, unblinking. This used to frighten me, but now it is one of the most enjoyable things for me. I understand now that this is how she expresses her love. She is telling me that she loves to look at me and to be with me. I love to do the same with her. 

I do not remember when we adopted the Hattifatteners and I do not know if this is a decision we ever actually made. They just showed up and we knew it was right and ever since then they have been part of our family. 

They are not always here. Sometimes they disappear for days and weeks at a time and when they show up it is often in different numbers. Sometimes there are very few, occasionally only one, and other times there are masses of them that surround us. It often feels like there are so many that we will be consumed but I know the Hattifatteners will not consume us. I do not know how many of them there are but I do know that I love them all equally and they love the Groke and I the same. 

I often frighten the Groke without meaning to, and it makes me feel very sad. I think the Groke may be more afraid of others than they are of her. She does not like to be seen as frightening and she is very aware that others see her this way. I wish they did not. Seeing the Groke sad is the thing that makes me the most sad. 

The Groke, like the Hattifatteners, also disappears for days at a time. I do not know where she goes or what she does but it does not bother me because I know she will always return. When she is coming back I can sense it, and it gets stronger as she gets closer. When she comes back inside it does not surprise me because I already know she is there. It is always so good to see her again. 

I have not seen others since I began this life with the Groke and the Hattifatteners and I found I do not miss them. At first I thought I would. I do not know where I live, nor do I know how far we are from anyone else, but I have a feeling it is very far. I am okay with this. I find comfort in our distance from the rest of the world. I do not want our family to be disturbed. 

I am very happy in this life of mine and I would not give it up for anything. I never think about going back to my old life. I did not hate my life but it simply does not compare to what I have now. What I have is beautiful and I am very thankful for it. 

Our family is not like most families, but that does not mean our family is bad. I know that our family is perfect. I love my family very much. I have never known any other love so strong. The love I had for my old family is not like this love. This love is much deeper. 

I am very glad that I met the Groke and I am very glad that I followed her. I know now that things would have ended up like this even if I had not, though. We would have found another way to be drawn together. It is simply how it is meant to be. 

I believe the life I have is perfect and I am very, very happy to be in love with the Groke. 

**Author's Note:**

> i want this life to real so badly you dont understand. i would give anything.
> 
> anyways, thank you for reading my very strange fanfiction. i hope it gave you some kind of feeling.


End file.
